Violence Solves Everything 1
by LilWicky
Summary: This is a roleplay between my friend Kal, and I. :) I wanted to show off out awesome RPs but Deviantart isn't that active in the literary world so... What better way to show off than here? :DAnyway... Please do not copy this and repost it, if as your own or not. Please and thank you. :D Tianna (c) Lil Wicky Eric Fence (c) Kalid909 Elder Scrolls (c) Bethesda Game Studios


What a dumb idea...

The stinging, supernatural pain resounding throughout every fiber of Eric's being told him that much, as a spell twisted the invisible strands of his being. He might have cried out from the agony, if it was not so intense as to remove even the ability to make a sound.

He had done a lot of stupid things in his life, he was willing to admit that. Killing a wizard's elder brother in the past was apparently among those, though he did not remember the guy. Naturally, that didn't help his situation in the slightest. The feverish screaming and ranting coming from the man, likely twenty-two at most, was hardly even audible over the pounding of a headache so intense, Eric was sure his skull was about to explode.

"-You'll learn a lesson! Oooooh yes! YOU'LL BURN IN HELL!" The wizard wheezed, scribbling magical runes onto the floor in a frenzy. Eric had the impression that the guy was being very literal in that statement, not an idle heaving of curses and threats like the wailing before. Granted, the pain was hardly idle... Didn't this count? What more could this revenge-crazed maniac do to him?

There was the thunderous sensation of magic in the air, as the spell was being charged to cast. The pain ceased, and Eric fell from his knees to his face, completely limp. He barely had the chance to raise his head when the spell fired off, likely to propel him to an eternity of torment... Or something.

Karma really was a pain.

A flash of light, ringing in his ears, and Eric's senses slowly began to come to. With a groan, he lifted himself off of his face, only to see that grass and underbrush were beneath him. "..What?" Looking around quickly, Eric saw nothing but stone, trees, and foliage all around him, spaced out wide and far. It was as though he were at the forest's very edge, bordering a tumbling plain. Dragging himself to his feet, all his muscles cried out, causing him to falter. Well, the wizard was most certainly reality, he could feel that much... But what happened? This hardly looked like "hell"...

"Wait a second..." Eric squinted in the sunlight, getting a better look at his surroundings... The trees were not thing, rather their limbs had been broken right off, and several uprooted and removed. Towering stones carved with strange markings were everywhere, and foul smells finally began to sink in. "Where am I?" No sooner did the words escape, than did the ground begin to quake.

Turning sharply, what met Eric's eyes were things beyond his current scope of comprehension; A Giant, herding a great Mammoth. The male, tall in his own right, was terribly dwarfed by the size of the creatures that marched before him, leaving him standing, stunned. It was only when the Giant spotted him, and began to yell and howl, shaking his monstrous club above his head, that Eric finally snapped out of it.

"Oh sh-..." Dazedly escaped the vampires mouth, before a great swing of the club came at him and swiped him clear off his feet. With a short yell, Eric was sent flying through the trees, breaking off branches as he sailed over a hundred feet away, crashing into stone and icy earth...

Maybe the wizard sent him to the right place, after all...

**A mighty swing and the high pitched squeal was the last thing the large boar roared as a large sword pierced down through its neck like butter. The wild pig's hind legs were then grabbed by the overly armored female, named Tianna, who had slain it, and she started to drag it back to the destined area she wanted it to be for the butchering when she heard the thud of something heavy in the distance. She looked over into the towering trees where the thud came from but could not see anything, maybe it was a bigger kill waiting for her, which would feed the village for longer than a boar could! Tianna dropped the boar's legs and ran off with the sword attached to her back in its holster.**

**When she arrived, she stopped and moved back, out of sight of the thing she had spotted. It was a tall dark man with unusual clothing, along with strange hair and other accessories. "What a strange creature…" Tianna said under her breath, "He is surely no food fit for Whiterun…." Just then, she saw the Giant coming towards the man who looked as though he was a statue.**

**"What? Move!" She howled at him but the scream from the Giant overpowered her, she withdrew her sword after the Giant struck Eric away. She watched him fly before she turned her attention back to the Giant.**

**The creature was angered from the presence of a stranger in its territory. Because of the attack, the large beast had lost its mammoth, which enraged it even more. If it decided to, it would attack the village! Tianna could not have that. She held her sword in both her hands before she ran towards the beast. It saw her from the brightness the sun had against her armor, it went for a swing at her. Tianna opened her mouth and with a sound similar to an aggressive grunt, a blue burst of energy came out, the Giant turned and ran. Tianna took the opportunity to run behind the Giant and swing at the ankles, the sword needed more elbow grease to work with to make a clean cut but she was able to with a more powerful swing. The sword cut through half of the Giant's ankles and it came tumbling down backwards. The creature screamed in pain, it clutched the ground which gave Tianna time to cut off the hand closest to her, the one holding the club still. The Giant howled, and Tianna walked up onto it's chest while it laid there, losing much blood to the point where moving was becoming quite hard. She looked at the creature and quickly put it out of its misery with a slam of her blade through its neck and a powerful yell of triumph.**

**She stepped off of the carcass and started her way to the direction Eric was at after she collected some scraps from the deceased. "I wonder if the stranger died…" She said to herself, "Maybe he had some treasures on him."**


End file.
